Deincep
Deincep was a male Bo-Matoran, and later a Toa of Plantlife who eventually journeyed to Karzahni where he was killed. History Early history Deincep began his life on Spherus Magna, as a Bo-Matoran, where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. He would later be placed within the Matoran Universe on the Tren Krom Peninsula, along with a small population of various other Matoran. He endeavored to carry out his purpose by maintaining his settlement to ensure the continued functionality of the Great Spirit. Shortly after the successful launch of the Matoran Universe, Deincep gained true sentience due to Velika's tampering with the Matoran species. Although he continued his original task, Deincep was imbued with emotions and became self-aware. During his time on the Peninsula, Deincep started a profession as a woodcutter. Some viewed this as strange, but Deincep was careful about what he did. He also took an interest in the razor sharp crystals that appeared throughout the Tren Krom Peninsula. He mostly lived a peaceful life, rarely interacting with others aside from his business. He felt very at peace, though he was often amused by the fact that he enjoyed the Peninsula's harsh and often potentially fatal landscape. Around 27,000 years ago, Deincep met another Matoran, a Ga-Matoran called Nanshe. Eventually, they ended up in a romantic relationship. Life as a Toa 21,000 years ago, Deincep discovered an abandoned silver hatchet while in the forest. Upon touching it, he discovered that it had been imbued with Toa power. When he returned to his village, he became it's guardian, as was usual for Toa to do. He and Nanshe retained their relationship as best they could. Sometime after this, Deincep was patrolling the thick forest around his village when he encountered a shifty looking Skakdi, out of place on the Tren Krom Peninsula. He tailed the Skakdi until they came to a small shrine-like structure. When the Skakdi entered, Deincep made his move and attacked. The Skakdi, thinking Deincep was also after the same thing he was seeking, escaped the Bo-Toa as quickly as he could. Deincep then continued to follow the Skakdi, and tackled him. Both of them fell into the pool of Energized Protodermis that the Skakdi had been sent to collect a sample of. The Skakdi was painfully disintigrated, while Deincep was merely knocked unconscious. He awoke quickly, and rose out of the pool. Surprised he hadn't been killed, and based on old legends that the Turaga of his village told him, deduced that he had been turned into one of the mythical Toa Nuva. Deincep returned to the village and gained new confidence based on his new abilities. He did, however, shed his silver chestplate and pauldrons for more natural colors for his element. Roughly 8,400 years ago, Deincep was sent away from the village by the Turaga on a mission to locate a hidden stockpile of rare Kanohi masks. Deincep obeyed, but upon returning, found that the Turaga had sent his Ga-Matoran companion, along with several others, to Karzahni, as the Turaga was apparently unstable. In a fit of rage, Deincep violated the Toa code and killed the Turaga of the village. His anger began to unintentionally overgrow the village with poisonous vines and trees, and most of the Matoran barely escaped his unintentional deathtrap. Following this, Deincep immediately traveled to Karzahni, threatening several Matoran with force. Upon reaching the realm of Karzahni, he sought out the similarly named ruler of said place. Over-confidently, he challenged Karzahni for his companion. However, despite his Nuva abilities, he was quickly killed by Karzahni via his lightning chains. Unfortunately, the chains damaged Deincep's AI in a freak twist, and as such, he was not reincarnated on the Red Star. Upon his death, Karzahni claimed his Kaukau Nuva, and added it to his stores to give to Matoran arriving in his realm. Abilities and Traits Deincep usually acted passively, slow and unconcerned. He likes things to go slow, and enjoys the beauty of nature highly. However, when he is angered, he goes out of control, due to his mellow nature. He releases all of his pent up frustration and rage, losing all self control. He rarely gets like this, however. He can go thousands of years without an outburst. Deincep can also be highly caring and possessive. As a Toa of Plantlife, Deincep had near-perfect command over plant-based life-forms. As such, at a basic level, he could create, control, and absorb plants. Examples of this included creating thorns and vines, altering the form of plants in an area, and controlling the actions of plantlife. Powers and Equipment Similarly to all other Bo-Matoran, Deincep possessed a minuscule degree of control over the Element of Plantlife, though he could not access Elemental Powers or utilize a Great Kanohi. Additionally, he was extremely knowledgeable about various forms of plantlife and their application. Upon becoming a Toa, he gained full control over and access to his elemental powers. Upon becoming a Toa Nuva, his elemental capabilities were greatly increased. Additionally, he gained the ability to 'time' usage of his elemental power. Deincep wears the Kanohi Kaukau Nuva, which allows him to breath underwater as well the ability to grant water breathing powers to others. Deincep's only tool is his Thorn Axe, which he carried as a Matoran and then upgraded. Forms Trivia * Deincep's Matoran form MOC was made by BobTheDoctor27. Category:Toa Category:Matoran Category:Bo-Matoran Category:Toa of Plantlife Category:Plantlife Category:Toa Nuva